Dorodoron
is the third enemy from the Dark Fall in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, after Moerumba fails and returns to his natural element. He is an arachnid-like creature that travels underground instead of through the air. Dorodoron transforms earth-related objects such as rocks and cobblestones into Uzainaa monsters. He also occasionally takes commands from two suspicious girls (Kiryuu Kaoru and Kiryuu Michiru) that are in the same class as Mai and Saki. History Dorodoron first appears in episode 14 after Moerumba failed to capture the fountains and defeat the Cures. He appears before Saki and Mai after bursting from the ground, summons an Uzaina and demands to know the Fountain of the Sun's location. Saki and Mai refuse to tell him and transform into Pretty Cure to fight his Uzaina. His Uzaina ends up being defeated and he retreats, but later stumbles upon two mysterious girls. He makes fun of their school uniforms and they tell him it's the perfect way to defeat the Cures and that he should mind his own business, making him angry. He has several other appearances later, but his Uzaina end up defeated every time. He is given a final chance in episode 20, during which he decides to go all out. He meets the Cures on a rainy day and starts fighting them. During the fight he reveals rainy weather is his big advantage and enlarges himself, but it still doesnt prove strong enough to defeat the Cures. He summons an Uzaina and fuses with it to form a new monster, but gains a lot of weight in doing so, making him struggle to maintain balance. The Cures use Twin Stream Splash attack on him and his Uzaina ends up defeated. After the Cures pick up a new Miracle Drop he shows up again, but to their surprise evaporates into a pile of soil. Dorodoron returns in episode 42 along with other revived generals of Dark Fall. He teams up with Karehan and they almost defeat the Cures but suddenly Michiru and Kaoru show up and nullify Karehan's powers to which he comments they made him look cleaner. Karehan orders him to charge forward at the Cures, but as Karehan starts charging he retreats into his tunnel, thus escaping Cures' Spiral Heart Splash attack. His last appearance is in episode 44 where he teams up with Ms. Shitataare. They again almost defeat the Cures, but Michiru and Kaoru nullify his powers and he is hit by Spiral Heart Splash attack and defeated for good. Personality He is a very quiet individual, like the earth, but he can become very passionate and loud when angry or when talking about his dream: becoming Akudaikan's right-hand man. He seems very reserved and likes to keep a few secrets. Etymology His name comes from the word "doro" (泥) which means "mud" in Japanese. Songs Duets *'Recover the Seven Fountains!! ~Counter Attack of the Fifth Element~' (along with Chiba Isshin, Nanba Keiichi, Matsui Naoko and Kosugi Juurouta) Trivia *He is the only Dark Fall denizen who wasn't revived in [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!]]. *His enlarged form is called 'Super Dorodoron'. *When revived by Goyan, his color scheme is modified so that his blue torso becomes black instead. The rest of the dark blue on his body is kept the same. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Section-stub